A two-year program is proposed to develop and apply instrumentation to perform nanosecond resolution time resolved X-ray diffraction studies of biological structures responding to natural stimuli. We have recently obtained nanosecond exposure X-ray diffraction patterns from biological samples using an X-ray camera and a laser-produced plasma X-ray source. We request support for instrumentation to increase our X-ray flux and to increase and quantitate our X-ray detection capability in order to make such structural kinetic studies possible. The system would be well-suited to study the dynamics of photoresponsive membrane systems such as the rod outer segment.